Goodnight, my sleeping beauty
by xx.faith
Summary: sasusaku This was all she ever really wanted...to lay in his arms and listen to the words she was longing to hear for so long... okay..I suck at summaries...


First attempt at writing here please be nice...) Flames accepted as long as its constructive. Advice on how I could improve greatly appreciated and what else...review! lolz thx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(

* * *

His eyes widened as he stared at the body before him in awe, the previous events finally sinking into his head. Slowly he approached the girl before him, picking her up and into his arms resting her head against his chest. Gently, he brushed a strand of pink hair covering her beautiful emerald eyes.

The girl stirred causing him to look down, a forced smile appeared on his face in his feeble attempt to hold back the tears but to no avail. "Sasuke kun..." she whispered, words barely audible. Her words were cut off by a light kiss. When their lips parted he whispered into her ear "Aishiteru...Sakura..." and hugged her tightly.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek and onto her face as tears of her own fell. He lifted a thumb and brushed away her tears. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. He couldn't stand seeing anything on her face other than her usual cheerful smile.

His grip on her tightened, afraid that if he let go, she would fade away and turn into the nothingness he was without her. He had finally succeded in killing his brother and avenging his clan but what did it bring him? Nothing but more pain.

He snuggled his nose against her hair inhaling her scent. He was the one who caused her all this pain. He wanted to make her happy and forever smiling. He wanted to live a normal life with her and have children with sakura, but instead of happiness, he brought her nothing but pain. He was the one who wipped that smile off her face, the one who pushed her away, the one who killed her...

it all happened so fast and unexpectedly he didn't have enough time to react. One minute he was gripping onto his kunai prepared to shoot it at Itachi. Taking one last look ar Sakura who stood at near the trees he threw the weapon. A smirk spread across Itachi's face knowing exactly his brother would do this. He was ready to counter when someone held him back.

sakura gripped onto Itachi, preventing him to move from the attack. Seeing Sakura behind Itachi holding him back, Sasuke quickly dashed forward trying to stop the kunai but it was all too late. The kunai stabbed right through them both and onto the tree.

He stared down at her emerald eyes, a small smile placed on her lips. Weakly, he smiled back, a real smile. She was the only one who could ever make him smile, she was his source of light. When darkness consumed him, her voice would always bring him back.

Her head still rested on his chest she whispered her last words to him "Aishiteru...Sasuke kun.." Before she let go of her last breathe, she heard him whisper back. "Goodnight...my sleeping beauty" Her lips formed a small smile as her hands grew cold and her breathing stopped.

Rain started to pour on the two as he removed her from his lap. Slowly he got on his knees and started digging the earth below him. The rain mixed with his tears as he continued to dig. His fingers started to bleed but he ignored it until he was finally done.

Moving back to the girl's body, he once again picked her up and placed her in the hole he had dug. He placed one last kiss on her forehead before he put the dirt back into the hole. His heart ached as her body was beneath the earth's surface. Getting a peace of wood, he retreaved the kunai from the tree and cut his finger.

With his own blood, he wrote on the piece of wood 'My sleeping beauty, Sakura Uchiha'. and stabbed it where her body lay. Turning around, he started to walk the opposite direction of where Kohona was. He couldn't go back now. He had betrayed them and now killed Sakura. He couldn't expect them to forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself.

No one knew where neither of them went. No one had seen after that day and everyone assumed that they had started a new life together and probably had kids by now. Sasuke never appeared on the face of earth except on one day.

He placed a pink cherry blossom before the grave. It had been exactly one year since her death, one year since he had killed his own loved one, the only one who really understood him. A single tear rolled down his cheek but was hastily wipped away as he started to trace over the words he had written on the wood.

Turning around to leave, he stopped when he heard her. Her sweet voice whispered "Goodbye my knight..."He whipped around to see if she was really there only to find nothing but what was already there before. He concluded it was just the wind.

A small translucent figure stood before the grave and picked up the cherry blossom he left behind. Her pink hair danced with the wind as she smiled warmly before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Okay so maybe that was a little lame but i tried! review plz! 


End file.
